EP 2 677 194 A2 shows an adjustable damping valve device with an actuator for a vibration damper. A damping valve with a valve housing, a valve slide and a valve seat is disclosed. The valve slide is axially movably arranged in the valve housing. The valve slide rests on the valve seat element, particularly in a neutral state of the damping valve device. Therefore, the valve slide must initially be lifted from its valve seat when the damping valve device operates inside the vibration damper. The mass inertia of the valve slide which must be overcome in order for the valve slide to be lifted from the valve seat for the first time leads to an increase in damping force of the vibration damper. An increase in damping force of this kind is noticeable in the vehicle particularly in case of a soft characteristic of the vibration damper.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an adjustable damping valve device in which there is no increase in damping force of the type mentioned above.